Lily Kisses
by icantdeletethisaccountargh
Summary: In which James Potter has an addiction and isn't very sneaky.


James Potter had an addiction. It was horrible and sick and it drove his friends insane. The subject of his addiction was very hard to come by- harder than coming by a unicorn in the Hog's Head. Truth be told, he only had one encounter with his addiction but in the two months since then, it had really thrown him for a loop.

On October the seventh, Lily Evans had kissed him on the cheek.

Now, to most it seemed very silly for James to be in such a tizzy two months after such a small act. But they didn't understand! This was _Lily Evans_, the one and only love of his young life, and she had shown him more affection for him in that one moment than she had in all the years he'd known her.

And she probably didn't even remember that she'd done it.

The common room had been bustling with the victory party; Gryffindor had won by two hundred points and the entire House (including McGonagall) agreed that a party was in order (though McGonagall didn't actually attend despite- or because of?- Sirius' insistence). Lily had come up to him, her face flush with excitement and her hair deliciously windswept, and she'd kissed him on the cheek.

And since then, James had tried everything in his arsenal to et her to do it again.

It was December now, and he had failed miserably… and he had a feeling that Lily was catching on to him.

"Since when do you stay here for the Christmas holiday?" she asked him accusingly up in the library. James looked up from his cleverly disguised Quidditch magazine and tried _very _hard not to look down the shirt of an expectant Lily. It was a great feat considering she was leaning on his table and certain parts of her were at eye level. He kept her gaze in determination.

"Since Sirius is staying, too. He _is_ my best friend, Lils, what kind of person would I be if I left him alone for three weeks?"

Lily was deadpan in saying, "Sirius _always_ stays." James blinked innocently.

"It's my last year at Hogwarts- I want to savor every minute I can!"

"I know you're lying."

James put down his magazine and leaned on his hand with a mischievous smile spreading wide. "Not many can claim that skill, you must pay an awful amount of attention to me," he said smugly. Lily, much more relaxed around him than previous years, kicked his chair (affectionately, mind you) and sat in the empty chair next to him. James hastily closed his magazine so that it looked like he had actually been studying.

"It's hard not to notice, James. You've been acting weird lately and trying way too hard to get me to kiss you."

Busted. James played off his skill to be cool when he had been caught red handed. He flashed lily his toothy, award-winning smile and didn't even deny what he had been up to.

"Can you blame me? I'm addicted to Lily kisses!" he exclaimed with a dreamy expression and batted his eyelashes at her. Lily laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Well I'll be sure not to feed your addiction; they can really ruin you," she said in mock concern. James' face wiped clean of any sign of flirting.

"I mean, I'm sure I can get it under control. One little kiss really couldn't hurt," he reasoned. He was _so close_ he could almost taste it (and he had spent many nights thinking about kissing her so he knew what he was missing). Lily just clicked her tongue at him and shook her head.

"Denial is an ugly thing. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for your downfall."

James bent down sideways to rest his head on Lily's shoulder. She ignored him and picked up his disguised magazine, pretending to be enthralled by the latest Quidditch news. He poked her side. Playful Lily was only fun when he got his way. Playful Lily when he didn't get his way just made him want it even more.

"Lilyyy," he whined loudly in her ear.

"Whaaat," she mocked back.

"It'll get me to shut up," he tried. Lily snorted.

"Or I could just leave," she countered.

"It could be my Christmas present."

"I already have your Christmas present."

"It could be _your _Christmas present."

Lily looked as if she was actually contemplating the offer. James straightened, eyes wide, and waited.

"I don't know…" He drooped. "Maybe if you took me to Hogsmeade for my Christmas present there could be a good night kiss involved."

"Deal!" James yelled at an inappropriate level for the library and slammed his fist on the table.

* * *

><p>Pages: 1 ½<br>Words: 788  
>Disclaimer: Don't own<br>Notes: Yay me :) I went through my notebook and found a few things I can type up easily. I might just have another one up later :D


End file.
